Azul y rojo
by KevinBlu
Summary: Ella adora su compañero, todo de él. Sus sonrisas iluminan hasta los días más obscuros, sus plumas la calientan durante las noches mas frías, y sus caricias satisfacen todos y cada uno de sus deseos. Sin embargo se siente vacía cuando está con él. Su encuentro no careció de aventuras, es verdad, pero no tuvo la aventura que ella deseaba. Ella no quería esposo, ni hijos, ni nada.


**Azul y rojo:**

La fresca y tranquila tarde en Rio de Janeiro se exhibe con exuberantes naranjas y rojos en el cielo. No mucho falta ya para el anochecer, pero algunas aves simplemente no pudieron esperarlo.

Ella descansaba a su lado en la cómoda cama hecha a base de hojas. Ambos se abrazaban y respiraban pesadamente. Gotas de sudor caían de sus cuerpos agotados.

En esa misma cama, solo minutos atrás, azul y celeste se habían entrelazado en una danza alocada de deseo y pasión. Los remanentes de dicho baile yacen entre las hojas entrelazadas y el piso. El aire se ha impregnado con olor a lujuria y amor.

Sus miradas jamás se separaron durante todo el cortejo. Iris verde e iris azul danzaron siempre al compas de sus dueños. Él la mira con ternura, ella finge hacerlo. Ella adora su compañero, todo de él. Sus sonrisas iluminan hasta los días más obscuros, sus plumas la calientan durante las noches mas frías, y sus caricias satisfacen todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

Sin embargo se siente vacía cuando está con él. Su encuentro no careció de aventuras, es verdad, pero no tuvo la aventura que ella deseaba. Ella no planeaba tener esposo, ni hijos, ni casa, ni nada.

En su casa la rechazaron por ser como era. Su padre la acuso de ser una aberración, a lo cual ella contesto que estaba orgullosa de serlo. Su madre lloro, como siempre lo hacía. Sus negras lágrimas hicieron lo mejor para tratar de lavar el odio en su hogar, tratar de evitar una tragedia. Sin embargo, fallaron.

Su padre la golpeo duramente y le grito. La alzo con sus alas y la llevo a su habitación. Le ato las patas y le hizo cosas que nadie pensaría en hacerla a su hija. Sin embargo, el las hizo. Los oscuros recovecos de su mente habían ideado atroces pensamientos quienes acechaban en su cabeza, esperando el momento oportuno para ser volcados en el desafortunado ser que esa ave tuviera en frente. Allí fue cuando ese que clama ser todopoderoso dio la espalda y olvido a una de sus hijas, entregándola a las corrompidas garras de su padre.

Y su madre no hizo nada, solo lloro, tratando de lavar la culpa que ella también tenía. No por lo que hizo, sino por lo que no. Ella lo permitió y Perla lo sabía. Ella podría haberlo detenido, pero por miedo o por lealtad no lo hizo. Perla tenía motivos para guardarle rencores. Sin embargo, ella la perdonó.

Su matrimonio con el guacamayo era una forma de honrarla, su madre siempre quiso ser abuela.

La guacamaya no lleva cicatrices de lo ocurrido por fuera, pero su corazón esta desgarrado. Ella sabía que terminaría así, de alguna forma u otra. Está casada con un ave que la hace feliz, que la protege, que provee alimentos y que será un excelente padre algún día… pero ella no lo ama. Ella lo quiere, en todo caso. Lo considera un amigo, un hermano. Lo que hace todo aun más difícil.

Ella no puede separarse de él. Ella no quiere hacerlo, no después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. ¿Cómo podría? Él estaría devastado, y aunque ella no lo ame, ella se preocupa por él.

"Blu…" Le susurra a su oído. Su voz se pierde en la pesada respiración de su compañero.

"Perla…" Él le contesta, con ternura y admiración "Te amo…" La mas mundanas palabras del mundo, sin embargo, en ellas se transmite un mensaje tan complejo que intentar explicarlo sería estúpido.

"Yo también Blu…" Duele mentirle a las personas que te importan, pero a veces es mejor vivir engañado que no vivir "Yo también…"

"No me dejes nunca, mi amor…" Él le pide, le suplica, le implora. De sus ojos casi caen lágrimas mientras pronuncia esas palabras.

"Nunca lo hare…" Esas palabras viajan en una nube de verdad. Ella nunca lo dejara, jamás. Él significa mucho para ella como para hacerlo. A él le debe la vida y la libertad. Ella considera su relación como la de un señor con su esclava, y ella le será fiel a su señor para siempre.

Pero de todas formas necesita algo más, algo que la complete. Ella jamás dejara a Blu, pero debe de encontrar ese algo para poder ser feliz. Y ella sabe perfectamente que es ese algo… o mejor dicho, quien es.

Espera a mas entrada la noche y se excusa fuera del nido diciendo que necesita un poco de vuelo nocturno para despejar su mente. Su marido le sonríe, le da un corto beso y una recomendación.

"No llegues tarde, amor"

"No me esperes despierto, por las dudas" Ella contesta, él solo ríe y se va a la cama, donde ella sabe que aguardara paciente, pero ansioso, su regreso.

Ella se lanza a los cielos y dejas que sus instintos la impulsen hacia arriba. Surca el oscurecido azul del firmamento mientras que la luna baña sus preciosas plumas celestes con su luz. Allí afuera, de noche, parece un ángel rodeado de una aureola de misterio.

Un ángel salvaje y sin dueño, un feliz y sin limitaciones, uno cuyo único propósito es ser feliz. Uno que surca las noches como le place y no da explicaciones de nada a nadie. Pero ella sabe que no es una ángel, y que está ligada a la tierra por compromisos, sentimientos y deberes. No le agrada para nada eso, ya que ella se crio sola en la libertad, y en la libertad se juro a si misma que moriría. Sin embargo, acabo encadenándose sola, para luego no querer escapar.

Es una decisión que ella quería, pero no podía. Es una decisión que ella jamás dejaría que fuera lamentada. Para bien o para mal, ella sentía que su unión con Blu la había hecho crecer, la había hecho mejor ave.

Pero en su subconsciente ella no puede estar tranquila. Sabe lo que quiere, lo que desea. Sabe el nombre de esa ave, sabe dónde está su árbol y a qué altura esta su nido. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Esas aves fueron amigas toda su vida, siempre cuidándose y ayudándose en el despiadado medioambiente selvático. Se conocieron de muy jóvenes, y de pequeñas tuvieron aventuras juntas, algunas de las cuales nunca fueron oídas. Sus padres las separaron, pero ellas jamás se olvidaron.

Hace poco Perla la vio, y en el reflejo de sus ojos vio como si fuera una película los mejores momentos de su vida. Sus plumas escarlata radiante la despampanaron al hacer contraste con el azul, verde y amarillo. Ella recordaba el calor de esas plumas, y el aroma que traían con ellas. Recordaba tardes enteras esperando por ver ese rojo plumaje llegar a su casa, cuando sus padres no estaban; también recordaba escabullirse a las noches para poder ir a su casa y pasar un rato allí mientras los grandes salían. Perla era su ángel azul, su ángel de los cielos. Una reencarnación de la pureza.

Ella anhelaba esos encuentros, y con la luna como su testigo, ella juro que los reviviría, aunque sea una sola vez más.

Ya caída la medianoche en vuelo sagaz maniobro en una parcela de selva lejana, y diviso un árbol que no era el suyo, y sin dudarlo entro en un nido que no era el propio. Allí, no muy lejos de la entrada, estaba su ángel rojo. Una personificación del prohibido.

"Judith…" Ella susurra, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a la otra ave.

"¿Quién… quien esta ahí?" El ave roja le responde. Para Perla, su voz es tal como la recordaba. Mas duce que la mismísima miel.

"Perla…"

"¿Perla?" El ave se pone de pie, casi e un salto, y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse mientras camina hacia Perla "Eres tu…"Sin medir mas palabras, rodea a Perla con esas fuertes y cálidas alas rojas que ella tanto desea. Perla no pierde tiempo en absoluto y devuelve el gesto, apretando su pecho fuertemente contra el de la otra ave "Pensé que habías muerto…" Judith susurra mientras sus ojos finalmente se dan por vencidos y dejan que sus lagrimas caigan.

"No sin antes despedirme, Judith…" Perla le contesta.

"No, Perla…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estas casada, lo escuche de otra ave"

"¿Y?"

"Perla, no me hagas esto"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Perla, yo te amo…"

"Eso lo sé"

"Estoy cansada de esto"

"¿De que?"

"¡De todo! Es como cuando éramos niñas. Tu sabias que estaba perdidamente enamorada por ti, y usaste eso para tenerme en tu cama cuando tus novios falsos te fallaban. ¡Me usas para que mi cuerpo te libere de tus miserias!"

"Jamás te usaría…"

"Cuando nuestras familias se enteraron y se mudaron lejos, creí que podría olvidarte y seguir adelante… pero no pude, Perla. Jamás te olvide, y sentí con mucho dolor como mi amor por ti creció cada día más y más, hasta el punto en el que ya no se qué hacer"

"¿Qué te dice tu corazón?"

"Que te bese…"

"¿Por qué no le haces caso?"

"Primero dime que te dice el tuyo"

Perla callo. Silencio su pico y sus pensamientos, permitió a sus oídos escuchar las palabras provenientes de lo mas recóndito de su ser. Allí donde mora el corazón, cuya voz solo se oye si se escucha con atención. Perla lo hizo. Sonrió y planto un beso casi forzoso en el pico de la guacamaya escarlata.

"Dice que te amo"

"No puedes amarme a mí y a tu esposo a la vez. Conmigo juegas, a él es a quien amas"

"Con él juego, a quien amo es a ti" Judith vio a los ojos de Perla, y en esos esmeraldinos estanques, ella vio el reflejo de las palabras de su dueña, y se dio cuenta que todas y cada una fuero sentidas de corazon

"Soy una tonta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te creo" Judith se abalanzo sobre Perla y sus picos se unieron.

Ya no se necesito más. Las jóvenes entregaron en cuerpo y alma el una a la otra, sin importarles lo que pasaría mañana. Las pasiones dormidas de su niñez despertaron de repente y se volcaron en sus cuerpos.

Ala lejanía, sobre una elevada rama de un árbol, un guacamayo azul es testigo de las demostraciones de afecto de las dos hembras.

"De nada, Perla…" La obscura figura susurra al viento, mientras observa con ligeros rastros de orgullo. El fue, después de todo, quien convenció a la bandada de guacamayos escarlatas a mudarse a esa parte de la selva cuando volvieron de su migración "Solo un pequeño regalo de tu marido…"

Y con esas palabras dichas, abre sus alas y se pierde en los cielos. El regresa a su nido y se acurruca en su cama vegetal. Él esperara paciente allí el regreso de su ángel azul, por el cual está dispuesto a hacer todo para darle felicidad, no importa el precio.

Y mientras él se duerme, azul y rojo se entrelazan en una danza alocada de deseo y pasión.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

**Y esta fue otra historia extraña de esas que solo KevinBlu escribe.**

**Debo decir que cuando vi la idea de lesbianismo en Rio en la historia de Dayku, me pareció un concepto interesante, pero pobremente explotado. Decidí que se debía explorar mas la idea y bueno, salió esto con mi clásico nuevo estilo que no se entiende ni un mi-rda XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no estoy seguro si hare mas fics en estos pagos XD**

**Nos leemos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu**

**ACLARACION: No estoy diciendo que el fic de Dayku sea malo. De ninguna manera. Solo digo que personalmente prefiero mas el romance que la acción ;)**


End file.
